libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Mind
You have seen the patterns inherent in the void, the meaning that hides inside the emptiness of every pattern. Your gaze has lingered upon the twisting tunnels of nothingness that permeates the space between the stars, and you have gazed upon a terrible beauty. In your mind stands a forest of dark trees, endless, their glass-leaves glittering with untold secrets, their bark the wishful thinking of the mad. You are lost in a maze of wonders, their inconceivable, unbelievable notions made real. You tug at the patterns that hold the world together and laugh as it all unravels in a beautiful dance of destruction. Powers Known The lost mind gains know direction and location ''as a talent at 1st level. '''Insight of the Madman' The lost mind’s thoughts grant him unusual intuitive ability. He gains a bonus to Perception and Sense Motive equal to 1/2 his class level (minimum +1). This ability replaces trapfinding. Decipher Secrets The lost mind’s glimpse into the void has allowed him to see the patterns in all writing, granting him a bonus on Linguistics checks to decipher a writing equal to his class level. This ability replaces trapmaker. Insights In addition to the normal insights available to the cryptic, the lost mind can choose the insights on the void insight list, detailed below. Protection of Insanity At 10th level, the lost mind’s glimpse into the insanity of the void grants him a protection against effects that would otherwise alter his mind. The lost mind gains a bonus equal to his Intelligence modifier on any saving throw to avoid being confused or on the Intelligence check to escape a maze ''or similar effect. This effectively means the lost mind adds his Intelligence modifier twice on the Intelligence check for ''maze ''(once for a standard Intelligence check, once from protection from insanity). This ability replaces hide in plain sight. '''Symbols of the Void' At 12th level, lost mind gains the ability to manifest the following spells as powers of the same level, even if he would not normally be able to manifest powers of that level. The lost mind’s manifester level must be at least double the power level to manifest the spell (for example, to manifest symbol of persuasion, the lost mind must have a cryptic manifester level of at least 12). * 5th – Symbol of Sleep, Symbol of Pain * 6th – Symbol of Persuasion * 7th – Symbol of Stunning * 8th – Symbol of Insanity, Symbol of Death This ability replaces the insight and power known normally gained at 12th level. Void Insights These insights are unique to the lost mind and his knowledge of the void. Many of them cause creatures struck by the lost mind’s disrupt pattern ability to have their pattern briefly contact the void, warping them in frightening or mind-altering ways. ---- Disrupt and Dismay: ''When the lost mind uses his disrupt pattern ability, the creature struck must make a successful Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the cryptic’s level + the cryptic’s Intelligence modifier) or be shaken for a number of rounds equal to the lost mind’s Intelligence modifier. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. ---- ''Disrupt and Disorient: ''When the lost mind uses his disrupt pattern ability, the creature struck must make a successful Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the cryptic’s level + the cryptic’s Intelligence modifier) or be confused for a number of rounds equal to the lost mind’s Intelligence modifier. Once targeted by this ability, a creature cannot be affected by it for 24 hours. This is a mind-affecting effect. The lost mind must be at least 8th level before selecting this insight. ---- ''Enter My Mind (Ps): ''The lost mind gains ''mindlink ''as a psi-like ability with a manifester level equal to the lost mind’s manifester level usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the lost mind’s Intelligence modifier. If the target is unwilling and it fails the saving throw, it is shaken for a number of rounds equal to the lost mind’s Intelligence modifier. ---- ''Gaze From Beyond: ''By expending his psionic focus, the lost mind reveals the true depth of his insanity, inviting all those that meet his gaze to screamingly follow his path. For 1 round, the lost mind’s disrupt pattern becomes a gaze effect and allows a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the lost mind’s level + the lost mind’s Intelligence modifier). Those that make the save are shaken for one round, while those that fail the save take damage from the disrupt pattern effect and are confused for one round. ---- ''Nightmare Made Flesh: ''The lost mind adds ''form of ''doom ''to his list of powers known. In addition, the lost mind can manifest ''form of doom ''once per day without paying its power point cost, but when used in this fashion the power cannot be augmented. The lost mind must be at least 16th level to select this insight. ---- ''Overwhelming Disruption: ''When the lost mind uses his disrupt pattern ability, the creature struck must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 the cryptic’s level + the cryptic’s Intelligence modifier) or be paralyzed for a number of rounds equal to the cryptic’s Intelligence modifier. Once targeted by this ability, a creature cannot be affected by it for 24 hours. The lost mind must be at least 12th level before selecting this insight. ---- Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics